Crimson Throne
by kaiserbane
Summary: Harry growing up had been alone in a corrupt family upon learning of the magical world he decides he will not be any ones plaything he will have his revenge on all who have wronged him. Dark Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A.N this story was written in collaboration with ravenscross we hope that you all enjoy it.**

Harry's life for want of a better word has been shit. His life with his relatives shit. His two previous years at Hogwarts shit. He has always been alone growing up with the beatings of his relatives and it changed his view on people, to begin he thought that there were good people out there he just had to find them.

But after 11 years he knew there were no good people only people who wanted something from him and he decided on his 11th birthday when the half-giant Hagrid had arrived in the house they were staying at out in the middle of some godforsaken rock that he would be no one's plaything. So when he went to get his school supplies he found out everything he could from the Witches and Wizards about the school, how to get there, the houses and also what they taught.

At Ollivander's he received his wand 11 inches made of Holly with a Phoenix core which had caused the wand seller a little bit of worry as he explained about how the brother of that wand had given him the scar that was on his forehead but would tell him no more, so Harry had gone to Hagrid to tell him the story of Voldemort who had left him to go and get Harry an owl.

To say that Harry was intrigued would be an understatement the man hunted down his family why? When Harry asked Hagrid the man simply said that they had crossed paths in there lives and had escaped Voldemort's pride could not allow that insult to go unrepaid so he had personally hunted them down and killed every member of the Potter family except Harry.

When Harry returned to his "loving" family he made it quite clear to them that their past actions would be repaid soon which had them start throwing gifts at Harry in the hope to save themselves and while Harry accepted everything they gave him he never forgave them and would never forgive them for as long as the scars on his body remained.

Harry had arrived at the station to get to platform 9¾. Finding the entrance point he slipped in with an hour to go before the train left allowing Harry to find a spot near the back all to himself. After he had put his luggage away he grabbed a book and began to read his textbook so that he could get ahead in a world he had only just found out existed. He was interrupted shortly before the train left by a redhead boy who asked if he could sit with him before Harry could respond the boy walked in and sat down.

Harry did not like this boy he seemed lazy and stuck up but he pretended to listen to him as he went on and on about how he was going to be in Gryffindor and how all Slytherin's were evil and would become dark wizards after they left school, as if to prove his point a blond-haired boy opened the door flanked by two gorillas and demanded to know if we knew where Harry Potter was, before Harry could say anything the redhead said that Harry wouldn't be caught dead with him and told him to bugger off which caused the blond boy to turn red as he insulted the boy's clothes and then left.

The rest of the trip was uneventful for the most part a brunette haired girl came and asked if they had seen a toad as another student had lost their pet. Before Harry could say anything the redhead spoke up again and said no piss off which just made Harry even angrier at him but he kept silent as the girl huffed then left.

Harry glared at the boy before informing him that he did not like his attitude and the way he kept speaking for him and that if he continued then Harry would ask him to leave the carriage which caused the boy to go red before crossing his arms and shutting up allowing Harry to return to his book.

Once the train stopped Harry quickly left the boy behind and exited the train he looked around before hearing Hagrid calling for the first years to come to him. When all had assembled he led them to the boats. Harry quickly hopped onto a boat that had three people in it and when the redhead found him he demanded that one of the others got off the boat to which Harry said piss off causing the redhead to go as red as his head before leaving.

When they reached the castle Hagrid led them to an elderly woman with a stern expression who thanked him and then after a short speech about how the house would be like your family and other such nonsense had turned around and left them for a bit. The blond hair boy was looking around and spotted Harry and said in a loud voice that Harry had come to Hogwarts causing all the students around him to look at him. The blond walked up and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy with his hand reached out which Harry just looked at it.

"I don't need you as a friend," Harry said looking at the boy which caused him to clench his fist.

"You'll regret that Potter, you'll wish one day that you had taken up my offer," Malfoy replied

'Doubtful' Harry thought as the Professor returned and ushered them into the hall. Harry overheard one of the other first-years saying that the roof was bewitched to be see-through and with a lookup, he saw that it was indeed see-through, as they approached the end of the hall they found a stool with an old hat sitting on top of it which started to sing. **(A.N not putting the song in we all know it)**

After the song ended the Professor pulled out a scroll and began to read off names. As one by one the students went up and had the hat placed on there head then would shout out what house they were in the redhead boy went to Gryffindor, the brunette as well and Malfoy and his two gorillas went to Slytherin. People he didn't recognize went into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. This carried on until.

"Potter, Harry,"

Harry stepped forward the whole hall went silent as the hat was placed on his head. He felt the hat stiffen to a point before it whispered.

"Slytherin,"

Harry removed the hat and moved away but not before he heard.

"What did you see that scared you so much?"

"You know I cannot tell you, Minerva, all I will say is Dumbledore made a mistake," Hearing this Harry glanced over to the head table to see Dumbledore frozen his hands about to clap as he watched Harry move to the Slytherin table. He heard a few of his new housemates whispering but that soon stopped as food appeared on the table.

After the feast the Headmaster stood up and gave a speech, the forest was forbidden as was one of the third floor corridors and the caretaker had a list of forbidden items for as to look through on the door to his office but Harry wasn't really paying attention he was focusing on Malfoy who he could see was planning something with his pet gorillas.

Harry followed the prefect for Slytherin and headed down into the dungeon after a few twists and turns they came up to a wall with a snake on it. The prefect turned to everyone and said that this was the entrance to the Slytherin common room where we would be staying until we graduated he then turned around and gave the password to the wall which slides away revealing then room beyond.

Once we had all gathered inside the prefect directed us to where the dorms were saying they we would each get a room for ourselves before he turned and left.

"So, Potter," Malfoy said standing in front of him and while Harry couldn't see them he felt the two gorillas Harry knew what was about to happen so he did the only logical thing he stepped forward and punched Malfoy in the stomach and as he fell forward because of the impact Harry then smacked him on the back with both hands causing him to fall to the floor then he proceeded to head off to the dorms without looking at the other students.

Harry walked down the corridor and decided to take the last room entering it when he heard Malfoy shouting for him he locked the door behind him as pounding began but he ignored it as he went to his new bed and sat down his luggage appeared next to him but he was too tired to put anything away so he just fell asleep.

Harry's life at Hogwarts was nothing special the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was incompetent so Harry started to self teach himself in his free time, Potions was slightly better although the teacher tried to have him answer questions that Harry wouldn't if known the answer to if he hadn't of studied ahead of the class, History was boring as the teacher spoke in a monotone voice and just read from the book, Transfiguration was interesting but the teacher paid more attention to her own house of all the classes he liked Charms the most as the teacher didn't seem to play favourites.

A few weeks into the year and Harry started noticing something the women of his house were being "invited" into the male dorm area. In the beginning Harry didn't think too much about it until one day when he was doing an essay for Transfiguration he heard a smack and looked up to see one of the seventh years boys dragging one of the fifth year girls to the dorms at that point Harry realised what was going on but when he looked around he saw all the boys in the common room were smiling and seemed to be perfectly happy with what was happening while the girls were silent and looking scared but did nothing to help the girl. Harry's hatred for them all grew to a level that had until that point had been reserved for his relatives Harry got up and went to his room disgusted with them all.

Harry began to throw himself more into his studies to keep away from his housemates and the others in the school and everything seemed to be going fine until Halloween. Harry hated this day everyone celebrating him defeating some Dark Lord but for him, it was the day he entered hell, the day he lost his parents.

To begin Halloween was relatively normal until Charms we were learning the wingardium leviosa spell which Harry was able to do quite quickly and got ten points for being the first to get it not that he cared about the House Cup but as he watched the other students his eyes were drawn to Ron Weasley from Gryffindor as he tried to do the spell and failed so the person sitting next to him tried to help him and when she did the spell to prove her point instead of thanking her he just sulked Harry knew that look, that boy was about to explode but was too much of a coward to do it in front of the teacher.

As they left the class Harry overheard Ron talking to his friends that the one who helped him was an insufferable know it all which she heard as she barged past him and his friends and while no one else saw it Harry did see the smirk that flashed across his face. The boy was the worst kind of bully as he was also a coward.

After all the class and everyone was in the Great Hall for the feast Harry was wandering the corridors of the first floor when he came face to face with a Troll. The teacher arrived later to find harry beating it over the head with its club.

"Mister Potter what are you doing?" cried Professor McGonagall causing Harry to lose concentration and dropping the club on its head

"What am I doing? What is a Troll doing here?"

"You were told to go to your house dormitories," Dumbledore said moving closer to the Troll as he inspected it.

"Really when?"

"When word of the Troll was reported during the feast," McGonagall said giving Harry a stern look.

"I wasn't at the feast," Harry replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why not?"

"Why would I want to celebrate today?" Harry asked with so much venom in his voice that it made all the teachers stop and look at him.

"Mister Potter today is-"

"The day I became an orphan, I hate this day and would like to be away from people," Harry said turning to leave but stopped when he heard a new voice behind him.

"What happened?" Harry turned to see the Gryffindor had just exited the bathroom slightly down the hallway.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

"I was-"

"Hiding from a cowardly bully in her house," Harry finished for her causing all the teacher to gasp.

"Mister Potter there is no bullying in this school," Dumbledore said looking slightly angry at the accusation of bullies.

"Yeah that's what all school say it's never true," Harry said turning around and leaving.

"Hey wait," the girl said as she took off after him, Harry did not slow down but she soon caught up, "I'm Hermione Granger. Thank you if you hadn't of dealt with that Troll I might have died,"

"Don't mention it," Harry said still moving.

"Do you want to be friends?" she asked causing Harry to stop in his tracks she looked in his eyes as a whole host of emotions flew across his face, fear, sorrow, happiness, hope, before ending with a look of resignation.

"I would advise against us becoming friends," Harry replied before moving again this time she did not follow.

"The offer stands if you change your mind," she called after Harry as he returned to his house dorms. The rest of the year was uneventful until near the end when it was revealed that one of the teachers had died. No one knew how his body when they found it down the third-floor corridor just seemed to have decayed away leaving him an empty husk.

Harry's second year at Hogwarts was just as great as the first Malfoy tried again to get him to bend to his will which resulted in him being found unconscious with his friends tied upside down and hanging from the ceiling. When asked they would tell who did it how could they admit that one lone boy had taken down four other students without even trying.

Harry returned into his usual life at Hogwarts until Halloween came around this time Harry was exploring the second floor of Hogwarts when he was walking past a bathroom and heard a hiss of Parseltongue coming from it causing him to stop as far as he knew he was the only Parselmouth in the school so he went to investigate and found the younger sister of Ron holding some old book standing in front of the sinks which had moved to reveal a hole.

"What are you doing?" he asked causing her to spin around.

"Potter," she said with such hatred in her voice however Harry noticed her eyes were glazed over.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he drew his wand which she also did.

"I am Lord Voldemort," came the reply.

"Really? No offence but I thought you were a guy,"

"Insolence, I possess this little girl for now but soon I will have my true form back," she/he said as they started throwing spells. Harry quickly dodge the spells however the spells hit the wall creating a loud noise which drew the attention of the resident ghost.

"What's going on?" she demanded as a spell flew through her that Voldemort threw on instinct.

"Could you kindly inform the nearest teacher that this young lady is being possessed by Voldemort," Harry called as he dodges another spell, the ghost stiffened before she disappeared.

"The teacher can't save you, boy, I will kill you,"

"Yeah that would sound more threatening if it didn't come out of the mouth of a little girl who is slowing down," Harry said as he dodges another spell.

"What is going on," came the voice of the new Defence teacher.

"Oh great the incompetent buffoon," Harry muttered as a spell headed towards the voice giving Harry an opening to jump on her and wrestle her to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this," cried McGonagall who arrived with the ghost, "Mister Potter get off her this minute,"

"No Professor, she attacked him she's possessed," the ghost said.

"Very well until this is sorted both of you relinquish your wands,"

"Never you filthy half-blood," the girl spat. Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at the girl and a red light shot from her wand and the girl fell silent.

"You may get up Mister Potter."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said getting up.

"What were you doing in here young man?"

"I heard hissing I thought there was a snake so I came in to check," Harry lied, "I found her next to the sink that had moved," He gestured to the sink which had returned to its original place, "when I asked her what was going on she claimed to be Voldemort," Harry paused as the teacher flinched before continuing, "Then she attacked me,"

Harry moved from beside the girl and noticed she was still holding onto the book in a vice-like grip.

"I think you should take that book to the Headmaster I think it is what is possessing her," Harry said as he left walking past the unconscious Defence teacher Harry shook his head thinking to himself how had this idiot get the job as he went back to the Slytherin dormitories to sleep.

The rest of the year was uneventful although Harry did hear that Malfoy's dad was upset about something not going their way not that he cared about the little arsehole but it was nice to hear that something bad had happened to him.

The third year started badly he ran away from home after blowing up Vernon's sister then he found out some madman had escaped the Wizarding prison and was supposedly after him and to make matters worse he was supposed to have been his parents best friend.

On the train ride to Hogwarts Harry had sat next to a new teacher who was asleep for most of the trip and only woke up when they were attacked by a Dementor which seemed to really like Harry but was driven away by the Professor, who then went to check the train out.

"Well at least this one seems to know what he's doing," Harry muttered as the train began again soon the Professor returned and found Harry sitting in his robes.

"Why did it seem to focus on me?" Harry asked

"Because you have had such horrors happen to you that they are drawn to you," came the reply

"Can you teach me to defend myself from them?"

"Do you think it is necessary?"

"If they are around Hogwarts then yes,"

"Very well I will teach you a spell later in the year," Harry nodded and then got up and left as the train stopped. This year was slightly different as Malfoy and his friends didn't come near him although Harry realised they were just planing something so he kept out of there way and when he noticed any of them following him he would use the invisibility cloak he had been given during his first year. This kept going until Halloween.

Harry woke to bang on his door, "Come on Potter open up you coward," Malfoy shouted, Harry, stood up and moved to the door opening it quickly he punched Malfoy in the stomach with his left hand while his right hand held his wand and cast a body-binding curse on the others behind Malfoy.

"You never learn do you Malfoy," Harry said as he grabbed him by his hair pulling him up before punching him again in the stomach he collapsed to the floor where Harry started kicking him.

"This pathetic piece of shit is the one you follow," Harry said looking at the three frozen people, "Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson I would rethink my decision if I were you he is useless and can do nothing without running to his father."

Harry then turned and left them all I'll get you, Potter," Malfoy said as he got up.

"Keep telling yourself that," Harry said as he entered the common room to find Professor Snape standing there waiting for him, "Professor,"

"A word Potter,"

"Of course sir,"

"With Sirius Black on the lose the Headmaster would like for me to inform you that this year you are to attend the feast,"

A scowl came over Harry's face," of course sir,"

"I know you hate today and would like to be alone but this is for your safety,"

"Yes sir," Harry said walking past he headed to the Great Hall which was packed full of students. Harry moved to the end of the Slytherin table and sat down when Dumbledore stood up with two students standing next to him.

"If I may have your attention students," the room was instantly quiet, "Thank you today I am happy to announce that we have two new students joining our school," a murmur started as the students took note of the two students standing next to him, "They come from a family that moved to Bulgaria after the war with the Dark Lord but they have now decided to return to their ancestral home and join Hogwarts," this caused a stir among the students, "They have had a private sorting and are both in Slytherin their names are Daphne," one of them stepped forward and gave a little bow. She looked to be in her sixth year with straw blond hair and had an air of elegance that surrounded her, "And Astoria Greengrass," the other one stepped forward and bowed, this one was a brunette and looked like she was in her fifth year with the same air around her as her sisters.

After being introduced the two girls walked down the Slytherin table ignoring all the people offering them seats and sat across from Harry which surprised everyone included Harry.

"It is not wise to sit with me," Harry said without looking up from his meal.

"And who said we were wise?" Astoria asked causing Harry to look up at them. When he looked at them he noticed their robes shimmered a little revealing a crest of some family on their right shoulder.

"Who's crest is that?" Harry asked which seemed to surprise them as the two sisters looked at each other before the crest vanished.

"It's not important," Daphne said.

"Fine, bye," Harry got up and left as he was leaving Malfoy and his group walked in, Malfoy was holding his side but said nothing as Harry passed him by and went to his class.

In Defence, they were dealing with a Boggart as Professor Lupin had found one they had spent most of their class planing on what the Boggart would turn into and what they would turn it into.

The first student up the Boggart turned into Professor Snape who then got his clothes turned into that of an old ladies clothing.

Weasley went next his turned into a giant spider which he gave roller skates causing the thing to slip and fall.

Harry went next and the Boggart turned into a Dementor, Harry pointed his wand at the creature and after saying the spell the Boggart became a multi-coloured overweight Dementor. As Harry moved away he noticed the teacher was gripping his wand tightly.

"Scared of the Dementor Potter," Malfoy sneered from his place in the line.

"Yes, and what are you afraid of Daddy not being proud of you?" Harry retorted causing Malfoy to go red with rage.

"That's enough you two five points from Slytherin for antagonistic behaviour," Lupin said before Malfoy could retort.

After that the day ended normally except Harry was forced to go to the feast, Harry didn't eat any of the food in front of him and much to his surprise the two new students again sat across from him, a glance down the table told Harry that some of the other Slytherin's did not seem happy that they were next to him and Malfoy, in particular, was looking at the two girls with lust in his eyes.

"I thought I told you not to sit near me," Harry said

Daphne looked up from her food," You said it was not wise you never ordered us not to Lord Potter,"

"I am not a Lord," Harry snapped which caused both girls to look at one another in surprise.

"You don't know?"Astoria asked

"Don't know what?" Harry asked Astoria opened her mouth to answer but her sister cut her off.

"Not here Tori,"

"Yes, sister,"

After Diner Harry decide he wanted to be alone but soon found he was being followed by the two sisters so Harry slipped into an unused class and threw on his cloak and vanished as they entered the room. Harry stood behind the door and closed it with a bang causing them to turn around with their wands drawn but couldn't see anyone.

"I think we should talk about boundaries," Harry said


	2. Chapter 2

Harry moved away from the door while under his cloak watching the two new students that had followed him into this classroom.

"Why are you following me?" he asked his voice echoing around the room.

"We needed to talk to you," Daphne said as her eyes darted around the room trying to find Harry.

"Oh really, why? No, wait let me guess... your one of old Voldies followers, no that's not it, you don't have the air of arrogance around you... Part of Dumb-as-a-dores fan club, no you're in Slytherin and he would never allow that... A third party? Yes, that makes sense to me so tell me who sent you?" Harry asked as he removed his cloak and placed the tip of his wand at Astoria's throat, "Before you tell me though put your wands on that desk," He pointed to a desk nearby, "And go stand at the back of the room,"

Daphne moved to Astoria and removed her wand and placed it on the desk with her own and before she and Astoria moved to the other side of the room. Harry threw his cloak over a chair then reached into his pocket and pulled out an hourglass and put it on a table before grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"So here is how it is going to go. You get five minutes to speak your piece then I leave and I will never talk to you again," Harry said as looked at the two girls.

"You have been approached before?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, your not the first and I doubt you will be the last. Your time starts now," Harry turned over the hourglass.

Daphne stepped forward her uniform shimmered on her right shoulder revealing the crest from before again,

"You asked about this crest-"

"Daph are you sure?"

"We don't have time Tori. This is the crest of House Black-"

"The bloke who is supposed to be trying to kill me?"

"Please let me finish,"

"Continue,"

"Our family has been a Vassal of House Black for 400 years,"

"So Black sent you to kill me?"

"No, Lord Black sent us to help you,"

"Why would someone who everyone believes wants me dead send you to help me?"

"Because you are the heir of House Black,"

"Excuse me?"

"Lord Black after he escaped from Azkaban named you his heir,"

"And why would he do that?"

"Because he didn't betray your parents someone else did and he is after them,"

"So you expect me to believe that...what the hell is going on out there?" Harry stood up as the sound of people running and yelling outside, "Don't move I will be back," Harry tapped the hourglass with his wand and the sand stopped moving before leaving the room.

Outside Harry saw a few students running around like headless chickens yelling something he couldn't quite figure out so Harry walked up to the nearest student and grabbed him by the arm to get his attention.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Sirius Black he tried to get into the Gryffindor common room,"

"Really?" Harry asked as he let go of him.

"Yeah, a few of the paintings saw him so we were told to search for him,"

"Well that's stupid after all he is a mass murderer so why don't you tell me the real reason?"

"We... damn it, we want the fame for catching him okay happy,"

"Yeah go ahead," Harry said as he turned back to the classroom.

Inside he found the two sisters standing where he had left them as Harry moved back to his seat he looked at them with a calculating gaze.

"I'm surprised you didn't sit down or go for your wands," Harry said after a minute

"You told us not to move and as you are the heir of House Black we follow your order," Astoria said

"Hmm, grab a chair and sit down," They both grabbed a chair and sat down, "Before we continue I have one question,"

"Of course," Daphne said

"Does Sirius Black know what House I am in?"

"Yes we informed him when he came to our England home, it was there that he and our Father decided to get us to move back to England and begin going to this school,"

"So just to recap before we begin again you are Vassals of House Black sent to help me with something that about it,"

"Yes"

"Very well continue," Harry said as he turned back and tapping the hourglass restarting the sand.

"Our Lord Sirius, sent us here so that we could teach you Black family magic, may I have my wand for a moment please?" Daphne asked

Harry picked up one of the wands and passed it to her as she reached into her pockets and pulled out three small books when she had the wand she tapped all of the books and they all grew into very heavy looking tomes one was red another green and the last was black.

"We are to teach you two of the three the last we cannot help you with,"

"Why?" Instead of answering she pointed her wand at the green book and sent it to Harry. Harry looked at the cover.

"Parselmagic?" he asked after reading the title

"Oh good you can read it to us it's just a bunch of squiggly lines,"

"How did he know I could read Parseltongue?"

"It's supposed to be something to do with Black magic some members can talk to snakes so they started learning spells. That book has in it both healing and harming magic that only you can use,"

"Fine, and the others?"

"Blood and shadow magic, both sets of magic require a ritual to use,"

"And the cost?"

"The cost for Blood will be an increase in bloodlust you will find yourself wanting to kill people more,"

"I somehow doubt that there are very few people who I don't hate so that won't matter and Shadow?"

"Shadow darkens your soul it makes you colder and less friendly,"

"Whoever you got your information from sucks as I DON'T CARE about anyone,"

"Then our information about you was right,"

"You are just saying that to annoy me,"

"No, we spent most of last month researching you,"

"Why?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Because Lord Black wanted to know about you his last memory of you is when you were a baby,"

Harry's eyes narrowed before responding, "And how much does Black know about my life?"

"Enough to know why you hate Dumbledore and the rest of this corrupted world,"

"So let us say hypothetically I take up your offer what do you want me to do with this power?"

"Whatever you wish,"

"Excuse me?"

"We know that what you want most is to cast off the chains of Dumbledore and all the others that weigh you down, with these," she pointed to the tomes, "With these, you can do that in whatever way you choose,"

"And if I choose to kill you and your sister?"

"Then we will not stop you."

"Time is up," Astoria said speaking for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. Harry sat there for a minute thinking before he got up and began to pace back and forth.

"Damn it," Harry exclaimed before he punches the wall with all his might the sisters flinched at the sound of breaking bones but Harry said nothing he just moved to the book of Parselmagic opened it and read quickly finding the spell he needed he let out a hiss which caused his bones to fix themselves.

"Interesting," Harry muttered as he continued to read, "A spell to heal any break and the next spell to cause an unhealable break,"

Harry looked up at the sisters, "Of all the people who have come to me to try and gain my support not one of them has been able to figure out that I hated Dumbledore how did you know?"

"When we were learning about you we found out the general area of where you lived from there it was easy to find a muggle who knew you and get the information we required before we erased their memories," Astoria said.

"Dumbledore is the reason you were sent to an abusive family, Dumbledore is the reason you grew up hated by everyone around you," Daphne said.

"Someone as smart as you would have found out who put you there and you would begin to hate Dumbledore,"

"But there is still much you have not figured out,"

"Like what?" Harry asked as he sat back down.

"You do not know about your Lordship,"

"What Lordship?"

"As the last remaining Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter you are its Head of House, therefore, you should be called Lord Potter,"

Harry was silent for a minute as he thought through everything that had been said to him. Finally, he raised his head and looked at the sisters.

"Fine, I will go through with these rituals what do we need,"

"Time and a big enough space,"

"Fine meet me in an hour on the second floor next to the girl's bathroom that no one uses," Harry said as he stood up and grabbed his cloak stuffing it in his pocket before he left. He began to walk towards the entrance hall. As he arrived he was meet by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin all standing in front of the door.

Dumbledore raised his hand and the door began to close and lock itself before he turned and saw Harry watching, "Harry my boy where have you been?"

"Around," Harry replied

"Sirius Black is in the castle it is not safe to wander alone,"

"Yes, I heard about that odd though that he went to the Gryffindor dormitories to find me since I am a Slytherin you would think that the man who supposedly wants me dead would have found out what house I am in," Harry said as students began to enter the entrance.

"What are you implying Potter?" Snape asked

"Well Professor, I am implying that if Sirius Black is smart enough to fool my parents into believing that he was their friend while he works for Voldemort it stands to reason that he would be smart enough to find out which house his target is in,"

"Harry, my boy you were sorted two years ago he might not have been able to find that out," Dumbledore said as he peered at Harry over his glasses.

"Oh really," Harry said as he turned around and began looking through the crowd until he found Daphne, "Hey you, ah new girl... name starts with a D... um Delilah, no, Danielle, no, Dezree that's it Dezree,"

"My name is Daphne," she replied.

"You sure? I am fairly certain it's Dezree,"

"I know my name," she said clenching her fists in anger.

"Whatever, my question to you is simple did you know I was Slytherin before coming here and if so how did you know?"

"Yes I knew and I found out when it was printed in the Bulgarian news,"

"So you weren't in England when you found out?"

"No I was at Durmstrang it was the talk of the school for about a week,"

"Thank you Dezree," Harry said turning his back on Daphne, "Now my point with all of this is that me being sorted into Slytherin was huge news it was everywhere and everyone knew it, so I find it difficult to believe that Black if Black was after me that he would have been able to find out what House I was in so, in my opinion, he isn't after me Headmaster,"

"If you are so knowledgable then Harry, my boy why did you think he attacked Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry smiled before responding, "How should I know? I am just following the logic of what has happened here,"

"This could be a ruse to get you to lower your guard though,"

"Maybe," Harry said, "Maybe not, all I know for certain is that this conversation has run its course," Harry turned and left.

"Potter," Snape called after him causing him to stop and look back, "The school will be sleeping in the Great Hall tonight go get your things,"

"No thanks, as I said I don't think he is after me now if you don't mind I am going to go and wander around the third floor," Harry said as he walked up the stairs pulling out his cloak and putting it on and jumping onto the second floor and pressed himself against a wall as Dumbledore and the other teachers ran past him to the third floor.

"Idiots," Harry said as he removed his cloak and walked to the abandoned bathroom he stepped in moved to the far side then pulled out his book for Defence and began to read ahead.

Harry's head rose as Daphne and Astoria entered the bathroom.

"Good your on time," Harry said as he stood up.

"You know I almost killed you back there," Daphne said in a controlled voice.

"That was the point Daphne," Harry said moving past her and her sister to the sink.

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked.

Without turning around Harry answered, "I have spent the last two years making myself seem like a snarky, rude, anti-social dickhead. What I just did was make it quite clear to everyone who saw you two eating with me that we are not friends thus allowing you two to be able to manipulate the others in our house when needed, understand?"

"Yes My Lord," they both said as Harry hissed at the sink revealing a pipe leading down as Harry and the two girls looked down the hole Astoria scrunch up her nose.

"What is down there?" she asked

"Don't know exactly but Voldemort possessed a student last year to try and go down there which tells me that something important is down there I just never cared enough before to go, so who wants to go first?"

Both girls looked at Harry with raised eyebrows, "Fine," he said before jumping down at the bottom of the pipe Harry found himself in some kind of tunnel stepping away from the pipe he called up, "It's safe but come down one at a time,"

A few minutes later, Harry, Daphne and Astoria were standing at the bottom of the pipe.

"Now I guess we follow the tunnel and see what we find," Harry said before heading out with his wand drawn.

_(scene break)_

"Well," Harry said as he stood in front of Salazar Slytherin statue, "Someone had a massive ego,"

"Yes," Astoria said as she looked around the room, "This place will do,"

"Agreed, please step back Harry," Daphne said as she pulled out two of the tomes and placed them on a raised platform that her sister made.

"I will do the perorations for Shadow Daph you do Blood," Astoria said as she drew pointed her wand at the ground in front her.

"Very well Tori," Daphne said as she pointed her wand at the ground in front of her as a black light shot out of both of their wands and cut into the floor creating a circle that was about two meters in diameter. When that was done they lifted both of the circles out of the ground and turned to the tomes opening them and moving to their circles and began to cut into them.

"So have you two done this ritual?" Harry asked as he watched them work.

"Yes we have done both of them," Astoria said without taking her eyes off her work

"And Black?"

"No," Daphne replied.

"Why?"

"Because these rituals are best done with someone under the age of seventeen and Lord Black had run away from home before they could do it to him and now that he is an adult he can not do the rituals,"

"Oh, why?"

"Children and teenagers are more adaptable to the changes,"

"Anything major I should know?"

"You will feel a little woozy after the Blood ritual,"

"Why,"

"Because you will feel your blood moving in your veins,"

And Shadow?"

"Nothing major," Daphne said as she and Astoria finished their ritual circle before turning to Harry, "Now you must take off your clothes,"

"What? Is this some kind of sex ritual?"

"No these rituals are not sex,"

"Then why?"

"Once the rituals are done you will be marked with a symbol which will be where you stand in the hierarchy of the two magic's and clothes get in the way,"

"Fine," Harry said as he stripped out of his clothes. When he was naked he looked up to find both Astoria and Daphne were also naked, "I thought you said this wasn't a sex ritual,"

"It's not, "Astoria said as Harry straightened himself showing them all the scars on his body, "We just thought that this way you wouldn't feel self-conscious,"

Harry's eyes drifted over their bodies but stopped at the centre of both of their chest as both had a black circle. Astoria circle looked like a crescent moon while Daphne's looked like the night sky filled with stars.

"So who is higher in the hierarchy between you two?"

"Astoria is higher in Shadows but I am higher in Blood," Daphne said as she turned around revealing on her back a red circle with a bloodied diadem in the centre. Harry looked at Astoria who had also turned around to see in her red circle was a bloodied knife.

"Which one would you like to do first My Lord?" Astoria asked without turning around.

"I will do Blood first then we can do Shadow," Harry said as he moved to the ritual circle that Daphne had made then lay down in the centre as Astoria moved to his feet while Daphne moved to stand by his head.

"Are you ready?" she asked Harry nodded," Very well lie down on your front," Harry rolled over so that his back was facing up.

"We begin now," Astoria said and they both began to chant in a language that Harry couldn't recognize as the ritual markings began to glow with a red light as the sisters began to chant louder and faster. A red liquid seeped out of the stone and moved up Harry's body until it reached the middle of his back before a flash of red light and then everything went quiet.

"Now Tori move him quickly," Daphne said and the next thing Harry knew he was facing up with Astoria by his head and Daphne at his feet, "Begin,"

Astoria and Daphne started to chant again in a different language than before but Harry still could not tell what it was that was being said. As a black light began to appear around him they began to chant faster and louder as the black liquid seeped out of the stone and converged at the centre of his chest as a flash of black light happened everything went quiet then Harry scream.

Harry screamed as he grabbed his head as a black ooze seeped out of his scar and began to move away from Harry but before it got to far Daphne pointed her wand at it and it became encased in a black crystal.

"Are you okay My Lord?" Astoria asked as she knelt next to Harry who was lying back against the ritual circle panting.

"I am fine Astoria, what happened to the Horcrux?" Harry asked when his breathing settled.

"If you mean the thing that came out of your scar it is currently trapped in a Shadow crystal," Daphne said as she moved to pick it up.

"Do not touch it," Harry snapped causing her to back away and look at him, "That thing is a piece of Riddle's soul,"

"Riddle?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is the man who became Lord Voldemort," Harry said as he tried to sit up but found that doing so made him feel dizzy.

"And what is a Horcrux?" Astoria asked as she moved to her sister's side.

"A piece of the bastard's soul he used in a stupid attempt to become immortal,"

"And is he?"

"He is without a body and cannot pass on however if someone is able to make him a body then he will be able to inhabit it and live through it but I do not believe that he is what we would call immortal just really difficult to kill,"

"And how do you know all this?"

"When that abomination was trying to escape I grabbed onto it and managed to get some of his memories. But enough about him," Harry said looking down at his chest to see a completely black circle in the centre, "What is this symbol?"

Daphne moved to the Shadow tome and began to flick through it while Astoria did the same with the Blood tome.

"Oh, Merlin," Daphne said as she looked up at Harry with awe in her eyes, "It's the Black Hole the highest in the hierarchy of Shadows,"

Astoria moved behind him and looked at his Blood symbol. Harry heard a gasp from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Astoria with wide eyes looking at him.

"What?"

"It's the Crimson Throne the highest of the Blood hierarchy," as she spoke she moved to stand in front of Harry with her sister as they knelt before him.

"What is your will, Grandmaster,"


End file.
